


Urban Heat

by RoyEdIsMyAesthetic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Comedy, M/M, Office, Romantic Comedy, Seduction, Soda, Soda Can, Summer, Sweat, heat - Freeform, thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyEdIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/RoyEdIsMyAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward drinks a can of soda and Roy watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urban Heat

Central City was what you would call an urban heat island- a metropolitan area that's a hell of a lot warmer than the rural areas surrounding it. The people and the cars make the heat. Meanwhile, all of the shops, houses, and apartment buildings do a good job of insulating, or holding in all of that heat.

In other words... summers there are ruthless.

Roy Mustang stopped writing, his pen frozen in his ungloved hand and the ballpoint tip just barely touching the surface of the paper- standing still like a figure skater frozen in time, caught in that single moment before they launch themselves off of the ice.

A small smirk touched Roy Mustang's lips.

They were in what you would call "the dog days of summer".

A soft breath came from a foot or two to his right and his onyx eyes lifted, drawn to the spot. On his desk were papers. But at the edge of the desk lounged a young blond with a braid going down the plain of his back. He had his palms firmly placed on the wooden desk and he had one leather clad leg crossed over the other. Edward sat as if he belonged there, as if he were a king sitting upon his throne. He basked in the gentle breeze that came from the ceiling fan above, although it was only good at spinning hot air around.

It was mocking them.

Edward had taken off his jacket, and now he only wore his black tank top which clung to his toned frame like a frightened child to its mother. Sweat stuck to him like a second skin, giving his tan complexion a glowing shine.

Roy envied the sensual closeness of skin against skin.

His eyes fell to the salty bead of sweat which slowly rolled down Edward's neck, caressing him like a lover's touch, though as it traveled down it became more eager, quickly darting over his defined collarbone and disappearing beneath the neck of his damp shirt.

Both Roy and Ed turned their heads as Havoc entered the room for a moment. The chain smoker tossed Edward a chilled can of soda and Edward tossed him an appreciative nod of the head after having caught the can in his flesh hand. Havoc gave Roy a quick salute out of respect, and then went back out into the hallway, leaving them alone once more.

With an unusually calm and passive look in his face, Edward turned slightly and set the sweaty can of soda beside him on Roy's desk. It was on top of a paper. A very important looking paper. And just as he brought his fingers away from the chilled can shrouded in an icy vapor, he paused and looked over his shoulder.

Liquid gold eyes met midnight black. Though Edward didn't smile, Roy could see a mischievous glint in his eyes. Edward was self aware. He knew exactly what he was doing- he was testing Roy without even having a said a single word, for that is what children do best.

And in that subtle action of setting the can on the paper and leaving that wet ring on the document like an official seal, Edward had set the rules for the game he was about to play.

The stage had been set. We had our actor. And he knew that he had an audience.

With a small pout and a sleepy look in his half-lidded eyes, Edward cocked his head to the side and gently dabbed the tab of the soda can with the pad of his index finger. With the shadow of a smile dancing on the corners of his pink and slightly parted lips, he drew his finger slightly away, rubbing the pads of his index finger and thumb together as if testing the viscosity of the can's sweat.

He then paused as if suddenly overcome by a good idea.

A finger dragged down the length of the can at an agonizingly slow pace, running through the tiny drops of moisture before it was brought heavenward. Roy watched breathlessly as that same finger was taken into mouth with eyes closed as if pleasured. A sigh of content was drawn out along with a finger that was shiny and slick to its middle.

Can was then taken in hand and its curved metal surface was slowly placed against Ed's neck, sending his head rolling back with a gasp of delight as chilled water crawled over his shoulders, the sound coming from Edward's throat sending a tingle shooting down Roy's spine.

With eyes still closed, chin was tucked forward and the can's wet surface easily glided to the back of Edward's neck, tucked underneath the long length of hair which clung to the glossy sheen that encompassed him.

Strong shoulders rolled and there was a low hum of displeasure as the can was finally taken away. Roy thought that Edward was going to set it down again, but no.

Edward set its base on his knee. Roy bit his lower lip as Edward dragged the absolutely dripping object over the length of his inner thigh, back arching slightly he brought the can close and expertly popped the tab with a satisfying hiss that disturbed the silence of the empty room. The can was brought up to lips and slowly tilted back. Roy watched as Edward's throat slowly worked, the sweat-slick length of his neck pulsing as the smooth bubbly liquid brushed over his tongue and traveled down into his stomach.

The half empty can was brought slightly away and a pink tongue darted out from between lips gasping for breath as he licked off the soda which dripped over his full, plump lips.

He was about to bring the can back to his lips, and that was when he paused, looking over his shoulder at the man he knew was watching. A playful smirk spread across his lips, matching the mischievous look in his eyes.

Edward spoke for the first time in a long while.

"You thirsty, Colonel?" he cooed sweetly.

"Parched."


End file.
